


Can You Fix Me?

by okumura_rin



Category: Nalu - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hate Will Be Blocked, Soulmate Timer AU!, Soulmate au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okumura_rin/pseuds/okumura_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia wants to believe she is a normal girl that lives an ordinary life, but something is wrong with her that continuously throws her life on edge. Her soulmate count down has not moved and she is sure it is broken; devastated, she excludes herself from her society and does not bother to make ties with anything or anyone. Well, that is until she meets a boy by the name of Natsu Dragneel with a personality so fiery and warm that it starts to melt the cage that Lucy has built to keep herself from making bonds. </p><p>Will he be the key to fixing what is broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Fix Me?

 

Lucy saw the clock tick down quickly, following the ticks as fast as they came.

" Your soul mate is going to meet you soon!" She squealed as the blunette jumped up and down. "Yay!" Levy quickly got on her navy blue coat, an umbrella in her hand.

"Bye Luce! Thanks again!" Lucy waved at her friend as she walked out. Lucy opened her count down and it repeated the word error, causing Lucy to let out a heavy sigh; she tried to make sure it didn't get to her and always put a smile on, baring through the pain. She did have the occasional crushes and they'd always end up with a soul mate and this was torture for her. All around her there was people with their soul mates and she was always the only one alone in the dark. The ray of light that she needed to help guide her never appeared. This left her wandering through the dark, bumping into everything on the way.

 

Natsu sat in his bean bag chair, texting away and checking social media among other things. He never really cared about the whole soul mate thing, he just needed a life. He's rarely checked is count down until his friend bugs him about it. As this thought picked at his mind, he decided to check it and saw it read 13:00.

13 more months. 'Whoopdi do! Hooting my horn!' He bitterly thought to himself.

'It only means 13 more months till a hag comes into my life!' His sour face showed his inner thoughts like a mirror, 'She's probably just a spoiled brat anyways.' Bringing his attention back to his device, Natsu notice a unusual message.

"One is broken, so one must fix" He didn't get the cryptic message so he just took a screenshot of it. Sighing, he decided to go for a walk to air out his thoughts, in the pouring rain that dampened the town.

 

Lucy talked on the phone with Levy, because she found her soul mate, Gajeel Redfox. They giggled from what they heard in the background but Lucy's smile slipped away when she heard them exchange the words.

" I love you" " I love you too"

Hearing this made tears come down slowly on her face and she hung up," W-why? Why is it me?" Tears disappeared down her cheeks, "W-why do I have to b-be broken?" Lucy fell onto her knees, gripping her hair in anger.

"O-out of all people, WHY ME!?!?!" She screamed and was startled greatly by a roar of thunder. Her sobs seemed to tire her emotionally and she fell asleep, claps of thunder and flashes of lightning illuminating her now silent room. 


End file.
